


Anything for You

by plumandfinch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She refuses to admit it.</p><p>--</p><p>Some actual fluff for 2016 Steggytimes Day. Could live in the Beginning of the World universe or some other fix-it AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for You

She refuses to admit it.

 

“The entire office has had it, Peg.” he cajoles, leaning over her desk, watching her try to read the report and stifle a cough at the same time. A rib rattling one manages to escape and she glowers up at him.

 

“I’m quite fine, thank you, Steven.”

 

He learned very early on, when they were just friends ( _had they ever really been just friends?_ ) that the way to deal with Stubborn Peg was to gracefully retreat and wait for her to decide.

 

He sees her as she heads out to pick up a suspect. They had agreed, after she disappeared for two days on an investigation that went awry, that one would never leave the other without saying goodbye. He is on the phone when she sticks her head around his doorway. He winks and is rewarded with a weary smile before she is gone again.

 

He doesn't notice how late it has become until the jangling of his phone makes him look up from paperwork.

 

"Rogers," he answers absentmindedly.

 

"Darling," she croaks.

 

"Sousa?"

 

He hears a quiet sigh on the other end. "Peg, usually that at least gets a chuckle. Where are you? Are you alright?"

 

His jaw tenses at the silence on the line. Finally, he hears another cough and a defeated whimper.

 

"I'm at my desk. Will you..." he waits, "...take me home, please?"

 

She knows he would have physically carried her all the way home but is relieved and content to have him help her shrug on her coat, carry her briefcase, and wrap his arms around her when they are alone on the elevator.

 

“I think I have a cold,” she mutters into his chest

 

\--

 

She falls asleep on his shoulder, shivering despite the car’s heater blasting. There’s some whimpering when he pulls into the space and shuts the car off and she curls herself further into him.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Margaret Elizabeth. We are going upstairs right this minute and getting you in bed. Do you need me to carry you up?”

 

“‘solutely not,” comes her firm but muffled reply.

 

She allows him to steer her into their apartment without much resistance and totters off into the bedroom, murmuring all the while about just needing to “sleep it off” and “feeling right as rain in the morning.”

 

He hangs up their coats and sets the tea water to boiling. When he pads into the bedroom, he finds her asleep, fully clothed, curled sideways across the bed. His beautiful, stubborn, sick girl. He quietly pulls her most comfortable pajamas from the drawer before gently shaking her awake.

 

Later, when he slides into bed, she is shivering again, despite the hot water bottle he tucked into her side earlier. He smoothly rearranges the pillows and pulls her back gently into his chest, wrapping himself around her.

 

He’s not sure what wakes him up, but it’s the middle of the night and she’s turned herself around so her hot forehead is pressed against his chest. He can tell by her breathing that she’s awake.

 

“Peg?”

 

She tightens the arm draped around his waist. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

  
He squeezes her back and drops a trio of kisses onto her temple. “Anything for you, doll.”


End file.
